Because of Science
by Szayel's Angel
Summary: Hermione meets Bruce at a conference thingy about Gamma radiation and energy. He takes her out for shwarma and then things get freaky. Especially with Loki free and searching for new weapons, the smartest witch of her age and a wicked prankster
1. Chapter 1

**AN so I was totally bored going to the Airport so I decided to write something! The villa I'm going to/at has Internet connection which means I can post this from my IPod! Yay.**

**DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN THE AVENGERS/HULK OR HARRY POTTER!**

Hermione met him at a conference on Gamma radiation. After the war she tried to forget and made a project of seeing if an energy source could be similar to the magic inside their wands, she chose Gamma energy after hearing about the incidents in America linked to the source. The Hulk. The avengers. Everything linked to them. As far as Hermione was concerned it was the closest muggles ever got to magic. The conference was as exciting as one of Binns lectures and Hermione couldn't help but start dozing off. Hermiones arm gradually began slipping and as Hermione shocked herself awake she knocked her coffee straight onto the lap of the person next to her. He gave a strangled sort of growl and immediately Hermione tried to help him,

"Oh my god, I'm so clumsy. Here , ah, tissue?" Hermione flustered quietly. The person speaking showed no sign of noticing the commotion, neither did the people around them.

" It's fine, it was just warm, I've had worse." He insisted

"Err well , sorry anyway." Hermione said awkwardly , blushing slightly.

The man smiled suddenly and extended his hand.

"Bruce Banner, and on the subject of coffee, do you want to go for some later?" He asked as she shook his hand.

"Hermione Granger, and I'd love to."

O.O (Line Break)

The lecture lasted far to long than they had expected so instead they went to a schwarma chicken joint.

"So, what do you do for a living?" Bruce asked suddenly.

"I'm just your average scientist, with an interest in energy." Hermione replied simply.

"Me to." Bruce said , chuckling at an inside joke.

"Brucey , didn't realise you were in town, howya doing? Someone said.

Looking Hermione saw an average looking couple, a man in slightly old-fashioned clothes, another man in a classy and expensive looking suit and , finally, a man dressed in clothes that would most likely be seen at comic-con.

"Holy fuck." Bruce and Hermione said in unison.

**Whaddya think? Continue or not? I finished this on the plane whilst listening to MCR.**


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, so I got loads of feedback already, and by the time I've posted this, even more!

Just some stuff before we start, whoever reviewed wondering who the people at the end were, I can't tell whether stupid or trolling! Anyway on with the story !

Hermione was shocked, after searching all she could on Gamma radiation and the 'superheroes' she had found a lot of pics. She couldn't realise how completely stupid she was. How could she not recognise him? Hell, she had. En researched him. Goddammit. Now she was lying on her bed thinking of the events of earlier. Bruce and Stark (He was one of the worlds most well known people, she defiantly recognised him.) had talked, the rest chiming in a few times. Eventually Hermione had freaked out and excused herself to the loo and like a coward she apparated away. She cursed multiple times after remembering she had gave him his number. Eventually she ordered chinese and watched "Memoirs of a Geisha", like what she and Ginny had done after Ginny realised that she had accidentally flirted with the Minister of Magic from China.

O.o Line break

Bruce was annoyed, he and Hermione had really hit it off, they talked and laughed. Then Tony and the rest came. He tried to be polite to Tony but was secretly ever so slightly pissed off at him. It was clear on Hermiones face that she was shocked, probably realising who , or what, he was. He had talked for a while but she must have felt the awkwardness because she left and went to the bathroom. She never came back. Natasha went in looking for her after an hour had past. By that time everyone had made themselves comfortable, Tony even brought his laptop out and hacked into the restaurants wifi. He must have looked worried as Tony offered to hack into her phone and spy through her phones camera. Bruce had said no, knowing Tony he would have found some webcam sex website. He instead texted her.

O.o

He stared at the vast darkness, his master calling him.

"Find the smartest and kill them all." He spoke in a deep gravelly.

Looking up Loki spoke , " I will , my master.".

Loki took back his staff and grinned evilly, this time earth would be his.

_Sorry its so short, when it gets to the good parts it will be longer, okay? Press the magic button and or Loki will eat your soul :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So here it is! I re-watched the Avenger the other day for inspiration AND read most of the Loki/Hermione fics. Even though technically this is a Hermione/Bruce one! Anyway I'm off to draw some Soul Eater characters now so keep reading!**  
**DISCLAIMER:**  
**Crossover Queen: Hello today, the SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot kishin Asura will be doing the disclaimer.**  
**Asura: Her majesty does not own anything, not the Avengers or Harry Potter BUT she does own a brilliant selection of drawings and art on Deviantart so check her out, shes chester118!**  
**Crossover Queen: Enough advertising , on with the story!**

* * *

Hermione sipped her coffee. Starbucks was always her favorite Coffee shop and America certainly had enough of them. It was a week after the Conference and a week since she had talked to Bruce. Finishing her drink with a large swig, Hermione shoved her book on the Multiverse theory into her bag and set off but not before walking into someone. He was tall, dark brown spiked hair, leather clothing and sunglasses.

"Oh sorry, didn't see you there." Hermione said cheerfully.

"Its cool." He replied.

"Excuse me." Hermione said politely before dodging him and walking out.

The man watched her walk past the large window. "Interesting, that's the chick from the Schwarma place." He muttered.

"Hi can I take you order." The counter girl said.

"One coffee."

"Name please."

"Clint," He said whilst taking his sunglasses off. "Clint Barton"

* * *

Hermione walked into her flat and chucked her bag on a chair before flopping onto the plush couch. She rubbed her eyes tiredly before reaching over to the phone. 3 voice mails. She check the first one.

"Hi its Ron, listen I was wondering whether"

She deleted the message. She checked the next one.

"Hey Hermione, its George. Just calling to say I'm coming to the US in a few days and I need your couch."

Great, Hermione thought, now I have an incredibly zealous man living with me for a while. She check the last one.

" Hey, um I'm sorry about the other night. I didn't realize my friends were going to be there."

Pause

" So I was wondering if you wanted to go out for coffee sometime or something. Please call me back or something."

Hermione smiled as she put the phone down, at least he cared enough to call.

Suddenly there was a bang coming from the other room. Hermione jumped up, grabbing the TV remote. She felt for her wand in her pocket; not bothering to draw it as it may well have been a muggle burglar Tiptoeing quietly across the polished wooden floor she jumped into the room with a battle cry slamming her plastic weapon on her victims head.

"Ow, fuck, don't kill me." The man cried.

Hermione straightened up and looked at him. He was wearing a suit, he had black hair and she knew she had seen his face somewhere.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked holding her weapon up like a sword.

"Stark, Tony Stark." He said flashing her a devious smile.

Hermione looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Seriously, I was worried after you disappeared on Bruce so I decided"

"To break into my apartment?" Hermione said giving him a look.

"Okay, so maybe it wasn't the best idea"

"Whatever are there anymore of you?" Hermione asked.

"Nope."

Hermione pulled him across the apartment and to the door.

"Good now scat."

* * *

**So waddya think? Yeah this may be slightly weird as I wrote this at like midnight again. :/ Anyway press the beautiful button and review! Loki will be in the next chappie!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry for the late update guys! Forgive me? I've been very busy with school, and I won't deny it but I was watching anime. And reading anime ff. But yesterday I got my motivation back when I decided to read an Avenger/Inuyasha crossover and so IM BACK BABY!**

**Disclaimer: And here we have an anime villain to read the disclaimer! Go for it, Aizen!**

**Aizen: Szayels Angel/Ichimarus crossover queen/ Regulus-the lost hero does not own the Avengers or Harry potter, she does own however a Death the Kid top, an insane love of Bleach and other animes as well as a new love for coffee!**

* * *

Hermione was restless throughout the night. Memories swarmed throughout her mind. Good ones; Bad ones. Whenever a good memory became clear, it would disappear just as quickly. The bad ones, however, would stay put and replay over and over again in her mind. She woke up sweating and shaking, the cool air was relaxing and- wait cold air? She was sure she'd closed the window after she ridded herself of the playboy billionaire.

Quietly, she slipped out of her bed sheets and grabbed her wand. Her footsteps were soft, and sneaky, like a tiger stalking its prey. She stood by the window and looked out at the vast city and the apartments nearby, expecting some freak to be sitting on her neighbour's windowsill. But nope, it was the same as always, a haze of bright lights against an open black sky. She turned round and gasped.

There was a man in her room; sitting on her bed. He was wearing greenish armour, of course she couldn't see properly as the lights were off, and a strange horned helmet. His smirk was mischievous, like George's or the twins from Ouran. Of course she did what any reasonable woman would do if there was a strange man on her bed. She screamed.

* * *

George snickered as he laid down his stuff on the sofa, he'd told Hermione that he'd be there in a few days but after careful consideration- as well as Ginny's hormones- he had decided to come and surprise her. Hopefully she wouldn't set her birds on him like last time. He snuggled into the leather cushion and was just about to drift into a perfect world when a scream pierced his ear. He opened one eye, expecting to see Hermione when he realised that the scream was coming from her bedroom. He jumped up and ran in, ignoring the consequences.

"Hermione! What's wrong?" George asked, taking his wand out.

He looked around to see Hermione staring at her bed. She looked up, half fearfully then visibly calmed.

"George, what in Merlin's name are you doing here?" Hermione asked

George smiled cheerfully.

"I said I was coming over, didn't I?" George answered. "But seriously, why did you scream?"

"There was a guy dressed in some sort of cosplay sitting on my bed." Hermione said

George frowned. He was pretty sure that having a strange guy dressed in strange clothes sitting on your bed in the middle of the night wasn't normal to anyone.

"Where'd he go then?"

"I have no idea, but he looked like someone. From a book I've read. "Hermione said.

"What book? One about monsters?"

"No one about Norse mythology, he looked like Loki." Hermione answered, face scrunched up in concentration.

* * *

Not far from that building a man, the very same man who was being discussed, was standing on the roof of a apartment block. Looking out at the vsarious traffic jams and the hustle and bustle of night, he sneered. "Pitiful humans" He muttered.

Thinking back to the knowledge he had gained of the magical world, he smirked.

"She will be very helpful to my plans. Very helpful indeed."

So guys R&R! I'll try to update more!


	5. Quick AN , read please

Hey guys I just wanted to tell you my twitter is Espada_stalker , so for updates about how Im doing on the chapter and so you guys can talk to me about ideas and so. So follow me guys! :D


	6. Chapter 6

**I am finally back! You see, I think the reason for deciding to update is because I started watching Supernatural so I thought it was unfair to read HP crossover without updating this one. :) After fiddling about with a fountain pen and getting ink everywhere, I finally wrote this using a felt tip pen XD Anyway enjoy the chapter, also we're 15 reviews away from 50! so you guys, review and we can get to 50 reviews and maybe even more!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own nothing apart from the plot, I also own an elastic band on my braces that stretch across and make me sound like a retard with a lisp**.

The next day, or rather later in the morning, Hermione was running late. After George's unexpected arrival and her creepy stalkers, she didn't sleep very well. She hurried down the busy New York street , oblivious to the people stopping and staring at her. If she had noticed, she wouldn't have blame then. She was certain she looked terrible.

You see, when she woke up and realised she was late, she immediately began scrambling to get ready. Her curly brown hair was as bushy as her eleven year old selfs and was tied in a bedraggled looking pony tail. Her blouse's buttons were done up lopsided and she had unintentionally put on odd socks, one bright yellow and the other orange and blue polka-dotted. as well as that, ink was smudged on her face and hand, from where she had been in a hurry to write a note to George with a quill. (The note was explaining where she was.)

Today she was to give a seminar of sorts to a curious bunch of people about energy sources. Soon, she could see the building and slowed her running. as she approached the door, she nervously patted her hair down and smoothed her dressy trousers.

"Ah , Miss Granger." A perky voice greeted her in the foyer.

A young, pretty and blonde receptionist hid her sneer at Hermione's appearance well, but Hermione still saw it. They were the same sneers that Lavender Brown would give her whenever she talked to Ron in 6th year.

"We were worried that you wouldn't show up, so we rescheduled your presentation for just after lunch, is that okay?" The woman asked.

"That's fine, brilliant really." Hermione said gratefully.

"You can go ahead and prepare now and then have your lunch in the cafeteria." The blonde said, before handing a badge that read 'guest' to Hermione.

Soon, her presentation began and she looked much more presentable.

"Hello, I am Hermione Granger and today I will be talking to you all about why new sources of energy could affect world affairs." She told them, cheering on the inside for not stuttering.

"To begin, the main quality of humanity is that we desire power." She began.

Soon, before she or her students knew it, her seminar was over. As people filed out of the room, someone approached her.

"Excuse me, miss Granger?" A man asked. "My name is Milo Barnes and I just wanted to say how inspiring your presentation was and how much I enjoyed it." He introduced shyly.

She studied him warily. This boy, no man, in front of her. He looked about the same age as her or younger. He had circular glasses that were propped at the end of his nose and his hair was oily black. He was dressed smartly and Hermione couldn't help but think he reminded her of someone.

"I'm glad to hear someone give me such nice feedback." She politely replied. His cheeks reddened slightly and he stumbled over his next words.

"W-w-would you l-like to g-go for c-c-coffee, if you want, I mean it's no big deal if you don't wan-"

"I would love to." She said, deciding to help the bumbling boys confidence by agreeing.

Coffee was , to say the least, interesting.'

**and done, hope you like it! As for the new character, give me an opinion on him. Most interesting one will pe put in the next An! REMEMBER TO REVIEW PEOPLE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back again and surprisingly quicker. It was just boredom that decided to write this, not me. XD Anyway, we're at 40 reviews now which makes me very happy ****J**** SO thanks to those who reviewed and others who didn't, please do ****J**

**DISCLAIMER: The sexy beast of an author does not own HP or the Avengers. She does listen to songs in Russian so… there you go,**

"So, ah, Milo, what prompted you to ask me out for coffee?" Hermione asked after sipping her mocha.

"Uhh, well, you see, um-"The boy stuttered. "I-I-I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU! "

Hermione blinked. Well she certainly didn't expect that.

"What?" She asked.

"You see, I'm a squib and I heard all about how you and Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord and I fell in love." The boy said, his eyes shining. "Then when I started going to College, I heard you were doing lectures and so I tried to go to every single one of them. And I just… fell." He said with a blush.

"Oh… well, I can't stop you from having a crush, now can I?" Hermione said maturely.

She didn't want to stomp over this boy's heart but it was unnerving. You don't get love proposals every day. But, she was sure it was just a hero crush, much like the one she had on Gilderoy in her 2nd year. Then again, she was a silly 13 year old then who didn't know anything of love and the man was 18 or so.

"It's not a crush." He cried angrily. "I do love you and I want to make you mine, that isn't a crush, its love!"

"Even if it is love, I'm afraid I do not want to be in a relationship." Hermione told him calmly.

The boy faltered and bit his lip and sat down. He looked down into his lap and Hermione felt slightly guilty.

"I see. I think I'll be going now." He said as he stood up again.

"Okay, I hope we'll meet again soon." Hermione said with a small smile.

Milo nodded before leaving. Hermione stared after him. 'I hope I didn't hurt his feelings too much' She though.

O/O

George was casually lying about on Hermione sofa when she came home. He was absentmindedly eating a large packet of Doritos whilst watching some cartoon about demon butlers and god knows what else (Kudos if someone gets that reference)

"Hey Herms." He said over the noise of the TV.

"Hello George, I see you've made yourself at home," She told him tiredly.

She threw her bag on the table before falling back onto the armchair.

"Rough day?" George asked, not bothering to look away from the TV.

"Yep."

"So… what happened then?" George said, trying to not look too excited.

"I was late, had my seminar time changed and got a love confession." She said, slipping her shoes off.

"Oh, awesome, wait what?" He said, giving her a strange look, his attention momentarily off the gay red haired butler on screen.

"Some kid who was sat my seminar confessed his love too me. He told me he was a squib." She said casually.

"Kay." He said, before returning to watching the TV.

"George, go make me some coffee." Hermione told him.

"Why I gotta do it." He whined.

"Cuz, I'm tired, now move your butt." She told him drowsily.

George sighed before getting up and walking over to the kitchen. He turned the kettle on before casually looking out the window. He looked at the figure strangely. There was a strange bloke standing outside of the apartment block, who happened to be staring directly at the window he was looking out off. George froze before casually turning around.

"Hey Hermione, there some weirdo standing outside the apartment." He told her.

"He's probably waiting for someone, George." She informed wearily.

"Maybe, but that doesn't explain why he was staring straight in one of our windows." George said.

Hermione sighed, was George being paranoid or something.

"I'll come have a look; it doesn't make a difference anyway. There are charms on the window that stop people from looking in." She stood up before making her way to the window.

George continued to make the coffee until she gasped slightly.

"What is it?" He asked, stirring the hot drink.

"That's not some weirdo; it's the kid who confessed to me." She said nervously.

"Really?" George said, joining her at the window. "Does that mean he's s turned into a psycho stalker because of your rejection."

Needless to say, Hermione was not impressed with Georges comment.

**Woo and done. This took quicker than I expected to write, maybe it's because I have artist block so I find writing easier. Either way I updated and this chapter was over 800 words which is**


End file.
